


没落（爽就完了的pwp）

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 希望喜欢！！





	没落（爽就完了的pwp）

最近格林德沃教授下课之后总是走的很快。

其实他平常也走的快，想问问题的学生基本找不到他的影儿。但这几次不同，这几次格林德沃简直是以旋风速度消失的，虽然该讲的课一点都没少，但学生们还是不禁探讨起来原因是为何。

“你们知道格林德沃老师有家室了吗？”  
“他的爱人特别漂亮，我远远看过一眼。”  
“真的吗，老师那么早回去是陪妻子了？”

……  
这些议论并没有进格林德沃的耳朵里。不过他火急火燎赶回家的原因倒是被这帮人猜对了。

当然是家里的那位。

格林德沃是个俊美的吸血鬼，也就是传说中并不平易近人且善独居的血族。而他的伴侣——阿不思•邓布利多，似乎是有孕了。

赶回家一进门时，格林德沃就被一个柔软的小东西抱住了。早上格林德沃离开的时候阿不思还在睡觉。他最近嗜睡的很，也很慵懒。他摸了摸阿不思的头，在那艳红的唇上留下一吻，“想我了吗？”

男孩点头，一双耷拉的兔耳朵翘了起来，“好想你啊，盖尔。”

“饿了么？”

阿不思没有搭话，他只是拿头蹭了蹭格林德沃还穿着西装的胸膛。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

格林德沃抬起男孩的脸，阿不思的脸上像是酒醉般的酡红，一双水光潋滟的眼睛迷茫地盯着他，“我好渴……”

这哪里是渴，格林德沃觉得自己的嗓子开始干燥起来，喉咙间突然涌起一股对鲜血的渴望。他下身一震，眼神瞬间凶狠起来。多年的经验让他意识到，自己的兔子发情期到了。

怎么回事？阿不思不是怀孕了吗？

他来不及想太多，因为阿不思已经搂住了他，两人的坚挺蹭在了一起。格林德沃伸手拉开阿不思宽松的裤子，臀缝之间已经润湿一片。

“这么等不及了吗？”

阿不思被推到床上，格林德沃啃咬上他的乳头。那里因为前段时间的怀孕症状，已经涨大肿立，一股淡淡的奶香充斥着格林德沃的鼻子。格林德沃把那微微鼓起的双丘并拢起来，小心舔弄着。

“痒……”阿不思叫唤了一声，双腿自然地分开夹住格林德沃的腿根及腰部，显然是不加掩饰的邀请。

格林德沃的眸子深沉下去，那平时灰绿的瞳孔大有逐渐血红的趋势，那是血族独有的特征，他们要开始“进食”了。

格林德沃的衣服上有他独特的气味，这令阿不思很贪恋。他把头窝在格林德沃的脖颈间，嗅着衣领上自己熟悉的味道。他的裤子已经在二人的动作间褪掉了，露出长且白嫩的大腿。阿不思拽下格林德沃的领带——这个动作他早已得心应手，格林德沃的皮带在空旷的房间里被“啪”的解开，那性器弹出来，不由分说就抵达后面的入口处插了进去。

发情期的巢穴早就做好了准备，格林德沃的阴茎畅通无阻的抽送在那逼仄的甬道间。阿不思主动坐在格林德沃的身上，一上一下地带动着肠道的收缩，嘴里还哭哭唧唧念念有词，叫他慢点。

“是宝贝太快了。”格林德沃气定神闲地看着阿不思，“我还没怎么动呢。”

格林德沃把手肘枕在柔软的床榻上，腰间的肌肉线条隐隐若现，他仰起头盯着阿不思，猩红的眼睛里浸泡着沉醉的欲望，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，开始向上去顶男孩，直到撞到某一点的时候，阿不思才像触电般瘫软下来。

几番激烈的操弄后阿不思先行射了出来，他发情期的身体异常敏感，通常第一次干事儿都又猛又快。格林德沃拔出自己那物件，用手掌把着，凑到阿不思的嘴边，“舔。”

阿不思听话的含住，舌头在上面游走，但只是浅浅的吞咽了两下。

“孩子……孩子……”阿不思看着格林德沃，“怎么回事啊……”

格林德沃心里一转，猜想阿不思八成是假孕。半兽人都会有这种状况的。但他又实在不忍心看他伤心的样子，只堵住阿不思的嘴，安慰道，“我现在就把你操到怀孕。”

他把阿不思的臀瓣掰开，让阿不思的私处朝着他的脸，阿不思则用嘴含住他的阴茎。两个人反向交叠在一起，阿不思的屁股微微晃动，因为格林德沃的抚慰而发出支离破碎的呻吟。

蜜桃已经熟透了，格林德沃用手指戳刺了几下，再次肏了进去。这次不同于刚才的温柔，格林德沃这次像是要捅进深处去，践行自己刚才的言论般。

阿不思的脊背弓起来，他本是消瘦的，但因为假孕的缘故身体最近倒是胖了些许，小肚子上也有了隐隐的肉肉，泛起一个微妙的弧度。阿不思用手碰着那里，仿佛被格林德沃的性器顶出了形状，他颤抖着，“小心点……宝宝还在里面啊……”

快意的湿热席卷着两人，格林德沃一阵猛烈的鞭挞之后直接内射进去，阿不思夹紧了双腿，泪水从他眼角下滑落，看上去惹人怜爱，两只耳朵像是被电了一样竖起来，战栗着。阿不思欢愉之余还担惊受怕，哭着责怪格林德沃太过用力。

“我的好宝宝……”格林德沃拍了拍他的屁股，“没事的，没事的。”

连续两轮的情事让阿不思有些疲倦，他的眼睛开始打架。格林德沃亲吻了他一下，便拉上被子给他盖住。发情期过后的兔子都会极其需要自己的伴侣，格林德沃打算一会给学校打电话请个假。

走到窗户边，外面已经漆黑。怪鸟在树上发出长鸣。格林德沃朝不远处看去，他的夜视能力极强，几十公里的东西都不在话下。他看到有一个同族正向这边张望着，许是要觅食。他的眼睛犀利的瞥了一眼，那不知高下的吸血鬼便喃喃的走了。

现在阿不思还在发情期，他不会让他的伴侣有任何损失。

格林德沃坐在书房喝了杯咖啡，又处理了点学校文件。差不多几个小时后，他听到阿不思的房间传来响声。他走过去，发现他的爱人已经醒了过来，正拿着电话说些什么。

他坏心眼的吸住男孩的乳尖，阿不思嗔怪的看了一眼。格林德沃哧哧的笑了，更加变本加厉起来，双手去揉捏阿不思圆润的屁股，那里还有着刚从被窝出来的热意，隐秘的缝隙之间还残留着高潮后的液体。挂了电话后，格林德沃觉得什么东西好像从阿不思的乳头处流淌出来。

阿不思浑然不觉，“刚才麦格问我可不可以替她带一节课……”

“拒绝。”

“我当然……”魏等他说完，阿不思就被推到墙上，格林德沃嘬起一股奶水，含进嘴里。

“你早就走不了了，你就呆在这给我造孩子吧。”

阿不思的脸红透了，却还是乖乖的凑到格林德沃的怀里，“那你要努力啊……”

接着格林德沃教授一周都没去上课。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 希望喜欢！！


End file.
